Can't See Love
by Chase 'N' Dreams
Summary: After the fight with Cell, Gohan learns he is know blind and must get use to life without sight. Years later, his mother wants him to go to school so he can meet friends and get married. There he meets the famous Videl Satan. Can our favorite half-breed love someone he can't see? Takes place during Buu saga...Check it out!
1. Chapter 1

**A special ****thanks to my Beta Kaitlyn! You rock!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

I wake up and open my eyes, but I can't see anything. Everything is blurry and dark! I hear birds cheeping, and the wind tussling the trees. What's wrong with me...? I can't remember what happened. Was I in an accident or something...?

"Gohan?" I hear my mother call. She was close, but I couldn't see her.

"Mom, what's going on? Why can't I see anything?" I ask her.

I feel her hand brush across my cheek. "Honey, you were fighting Cell, remember? The blast from your Kameha Wave created a huge wave of light. It was so bad that it blinded you."

My mouth opens to speak, but no words come out. I remember now...I was fighting Cell.

_"Gohan, you're weak just like your father." Cell smirks. A deep growl escapes my lips as I glare at him heavily. My left arm is broke, and have little to no power left. I look back at my friends... Trunks is dead, Vegeta is knocked out, and the others look horrible. I don't know what to do. I can hear Cell's laughter. I want to shoot him..._

_"Gohan! You have to pull yourself together!" I hear my father tell me. I look around, hoping to see him._

_"Father? I don't understand... Where are you?" I ask. Maybe, I've finally gone insane._

_"I'm in otherworld," he responds. "You must defeat Cell, no matter what the cause."_

_I look down and shut my eyes. "I-I can't. I have no power left..."_

_"If you don't beat him, he's gonna kill everyone! Your mother, grandfather, Bulma, Piccolo- Everyone! You don't want that to happen, do you?!" his voice rises._

_"No but..."_

_"No buts! We are going to defeat him together. Ready?"_

_I open my eyes and powered up to my limit. "Yeah!"_

_"Are you saying a little prayer, Gohan?" Cell smirks._

_I push all the power to right arm. "Kamehameha!"_

_The beam is big and bright, and it's heading towards Cell. He powers his own, and it clashes against mine. It's very powerful compared to mine..._

_"Come on, Son." Father tells me. I push more power into it, and I feel it coming. "Now!"_

_That does it. A huge wave of power flows out. Cell burns to ashes, but the light is too bright. My eyes burn and it almost kills me. The blast stops, and I shut my eyelids and fall back. Gripping my eyelids, I scream in pain. I feel someone pick me up before the pain fades away, and I drift to sleep._

"Gohan?" my mom speaks, gaining my attention.

"So... I'm stuck like this forever?" I inquire.

"I'm afraid so. Dende said since blindness is natural cause he couldn't heal it or use the Dragon Balls. Your father contacted us, and said he didn't want to return to earth."

"What? Why?" I question in shock. Why didn't he want to come back? Didn't he love us at all?!

"He said the earth would be safer if he remained dead..." she explains sadly. Even though I can't see her, I know my mom has tears in her eyes.

I look for her energy and move to her. I wrap my arms around her in a hug. "It's gonna be alright. You still have me."

She sniffs lightly. "I know, but I don't only have you; two more coming."

I knit my eyebrows together. "What do you-" I stop when I feel two power levels emitting from her stomach. It's strange, cause I haven't felt them before. They were very small, but they were there. "Mom, you're having twins...?"

"Yep. You're gonna be a big brother!" she announces. I smile, I have always wanted little sibling or siblings to play with. My smile fades when I realize something... I won't be able to see them at all.

"Gohan, are you alright? I mean with all that is happening?"

I can hear the sympathy in her voice when she asks me. She must be hurting as bad as me... That I won't be able to see her again or ever see my little brother and sister...

"I'm fine." My voice cracks slightly. "I just got to accept it."

"Alright," she sounds unsure. "Bulma wanted us to come over whenever you woke up. Would you like to go?"

I nodded my head. It would be good to hear everyone again...

"Okay. I'll come to get you in a hour." Mother tells me. I hear her footsteps go to the other side of the room. The door creaks softly. "Do you need any help?"

"I'm good, Mom. I see you in a bit." I give a her a small smile. The door shuts, and I shift myself on my bed so that I can stand.

* * *

Once I'm up, I try walking to my bathroom. It's directly across from my bed so I finding it should be easy... How wrong I could be. I trip and tumble over things as make my way to the room. I finally make it, and turn on the shower. That was a little easier than walking to the room.

After the hot shower, I step out and use my ki the dry off. Carefully, I walk back over to my bed, and feel for my clothes resting on it. I placed them on there along with my black shoes. I hear my door open, and I turn my head to the sound. "Mom?"

"Yep. Ready to go?"

"I guess..." she places something over my eyes, and I poke at them. "What are these?"

"Glasses. Your eyes aren't dark brown anymore, but a shade of gray. So people won't notice I bought you these." She informed before grabbing my hands and leading me out the room.

Cautiously, she helps me down the stairs, and out the door. I feel the warm air against my body when I stand still for a second.

* * *

"Nimbus!" I call. I can hear the cloud buzzing toward me.

Mom helps as I jump on, and she sits behind me. The cloud zooms off. I hear the wind as we fly in the sky. An hour passes by, and Nimbus stops.

"Bulma!" Mom yells. I sense her coming out, and my mother hops off Nimbus. I hop off too, and the cloud zooms off again. I feel Bulma and her baby boy, Trunks, come out to us.

"Hello, Bulma." I greet her, and she hugs me.

"Hey, Gohan. Congrats on beating Cell. You're just like your old man," she says.

I put a hand behind my head and grin at her. Her words make me feel somewhat proud of myself.

"Come on in. Everyone is here to see you." Bulma tells me. I follow the energy signals in the house to find where the living room is. Maybe hearing everyone will take the attention away from me losing my sight...


	2. Chapter 2

Kaitlyn: It won't be completely heart breaking : )

EeveeAlchemist: Thanks!

.1656: Thank you...

Diamond Unicorn: I see you caught something..

pond-centurion-I will continue this for as long as I can!

3picDragonBall: It will be : )

* * *

_**I hope she never get tired of hearing this..Thank you, Kaitlyn!**_  


* * *

**Chapter Two**

As I followed Bulma's energy in, I could hear the others faintly. I entered in the room where they all were, and it went silent for a second

"Gohan!" I heard Krillin, Mirai Trunks, Puar, and Yamcha yell. Even though he was in the room, Vegeta remained silent.

"Good to see you, Gohan," Krillin was the first to speak.

"You too," I smiled.

"We heard about what happened to you..." said Mirai Trunks. "How are you doing?"

I shrugged. "I'm fine, I guess... A little messed up, but I'm alive."

"I think I can help you see a little," Bulma spoke up.

My ears perked up, and I turned towards her voice. "You can?! How...?"

"With this," she said.

I crossed my arms and gave her dull look. "No disrespect, Bulma, but I can't exactly see what you're talking about..."

"My bad; I forgot! I have a vial that can give you the ability to sense things with and without energy..."

"That's amazing, Bulma. How long does it last?" Mom asked her.

"It lasts forever," Bulma said.

"Beauty and Brains," Yamcha remarked. "No wonder I dated you."

"Dated, Fool. Past tense," growled Vegeta. Something told me he was glaring at Yamcha...

I took the vital from Bulma, and drank it quickly. "It kind of tastes...Ack!" It had gone from sweet to very sour- then I tasted salt. It burned going down my throat. "Yuck, that was horrible. What was that?"

"The after taste," Bulma said simply. "How do you feel?"

"Like I should really get some water." I cough, trying to get the taste out my mouth.

"She meant, can you feel all the energy...?" Vegeta questioned.

At first I couldn't- then I could. Everything had a life force. "Yeah, I do."

"Let's put it the test..." I could hear the smirk in Vegeta's voice. He started cracking his knuckles. I felt an energy pattern coming to punch me; I dodged it and punched back. I heard a crash- I had apparently hit Vegeta to the wall!

"It works," I smiled. "Thank you so much, Bulma."

"You're welcome, Sport. It's the least I could for you saving me so many times."

Vegeta got up, and I felt his cold glare. "That's it! Me and you are going to spar, now!"

"Okay," I responded, shrugging and putting my hands behind my head. I started to follow him until someone grabbed my arm.

"No way, Gohan! You're not going to fight now. You just been giving an opportunity to have some of your sight back, and now you're just going to go waste it on fighting?!" Mom yelled, making me flinch.

"Mother..." I whine. "Can't I just do it this once, please?"

"No, you're coming home, and you're going start on back on your studies!"

"Well, how do you expect him to see the paper...?" Yamcha asked, trying to stick up for me.

He had a point though... I would only be able to feel the energy of the books and pencil, but I wouldn't be able to fill in or read the things.

"I have an answer for that," Mom stated. "I bought him a recorder for all the books so he could listen to them and find out the answers."

'_Dammit, Dende_!' I cursed in my head.

"Let's go, Gohan. Bye, Everyone," Mom said before walking out.

"Bye, Guys. Thanks again, Bulma." I thanked her once more before following my mother out.

We walked toward the Nimbus cloud before jumping on it and it zooming off...

* * *

I was listening to some math when I heard my mother scream my name. I raced down the stairs, and I could feel that she was in pain. I went towards her, and nearly slipped on some water.

"Gohan, call Bulma! My water just broke," she was breathing heavily.

I heard her hit the ground, and my heart raced like running horses. I went to her body and picked her up. I ran outside and blasted off toward Capsule Corp. I felt her energy decreasing so I went faster. I landed on the ground where I felt Bulma's energy around.

"Bulma!" I yelled. "I think my mother is in labor!"

"What?!" she screamed, running over. "Follow me!"

She ran inside, and I followed. We both were running fast through the building. I felt Bulma go in a room, and I followed her in.

I felt the energy of a bed, and I placed my mom on it. I grabbed her hand. "Mom?"

She groaned. "I-I'm fine, Honey. The twins are some strong ones."

"You're going to be alright, Chi-Chi," Bulma assured her. "We're about to get the babies now. Gohan, go wait outside."

"Okay," I kissed my mom's cheek and went out the room. As I did, I ran into a person and fell back.

"You alright, Kid?" A gruff voice asked.

"Mr. Piccolo!" I said, happily jumping up. "What are you doing here?"

"I felt Chi-Chi's power go down, and then yours go up. Dende told me your mother was going to have her babies," Piccolo explained. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "How are you doing?"

"I'm not sure... I'm worried about her," I told him honestly.

I heard a shrill scream, knowing it was my mothers, and I clenched my fist and shut my eyes trying to block out her screams. They continued and each time I nearly ran inside to her, but Piccolo held me back.

"Let me go!" I screamed at him. "I need to be in there with her, Piccolo!"

"No, Gohan. You have to pull yourself together," he advised.

I was about to go super when I heard the cries of two babies. It calmed me down, and I listened carefully, knowing it wasn't a hallucination. Piccolo finally let go of me, and I felt Bulma's energy come out of the room.

"Gohan, do you want to come meet your brother and sister?" she asked.

I nod my head instantly and went inside the room. I felt mom holding two other energies. I recognized them as my little brother and sister as I walked to mom.

"Want to hold your brother and sister, Gohan?" she asked me.

"Yes," I tell her, taking them gently. They felt so little, and it killed me on the inside knowing that I couldn't see them. "Mom, what do they look like?"

"Well, your little brother looks like a miniature version of you father. Your sister looks just like me, but with your father bangs. She has rosy cheeks too."

"What are their names?" I question her.

"Your brother's is Goten, and I don't know what to name your sister..."

"What about Akirana?" I suggested. "Kira for short?"

"I think that's beautiful, Gohan." I smiled proudly as she continued, "Goten and Kira Son."

"I love them," I told her. Gently, I kissed my baby siblings. I can already tell that they'll be very strong when they get older.

**That's all everyone! Seeya next time ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sweeney1999: Thanks!**

**Brograham18: Thanks!**

**Jh831: Gohan? A wimp? That's like commiting murder XD**

**Kaitlyn: 1 more, Kait, 1 more..**

**dcp1992: I'm glad you came across mine and I promise I will finish it :)**

**angelnieves.1656: Thank you! And for your questions:Yes and Oh Yeah!**

**3picDragonBall: I hate them too : D**

* * *

**Serena: (My Wife! : D) Thank you, Kaitlyn!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Big Brother! Wake up!" I hear Goten and Kira yell as they jump on my bed. They call this the 'fun' way of waking me up...and they've been doing this since they were three. They continue to jump until I sit up, grabbing Goten by his leg and Kira by her arm. I've gotten better at controlling how to detect energy signals- especially Goten and Kira's.

"Do you two ever sleep?" I ask, slightly aggravated.

"Yeah, but we get up early! You should try it," Kira tells me.

"Put us down, Gohan!" Goten complains.

"Okay..." I shrug, and let them go. I hear a loud thump when they hit the ground.

"Gohan..." they whine.

I grab my shades, resting on the side of my dresser, and put them on. "Sorry, Goten, Kira. So what's mom doing?"

"Making breakfast," Goten's announces.

I smile, my mouth already watering. "Great, I'm starving."

"Gohan, didn't you forget something...?" asks Kira.

I scratched my head, wrinkling my nose before remembering that today was June 30. Also known as the twins birthday... "Nope."

"Are you sure?" adds Goten.

"Unless I forgot that today was your birthday then I didn't!" I smile, wrapping them both in a big hug. "Happy birthday!"

"We thought you forgot again," I can tell Goten is smiling.

I fake a gasp of shock. "Me- forget your birthday...? When I have I ever done that?"

"Gohan, Goten, Kira! Time for breakfast!" Mom calls from the bottom of the steps.

"Race you downstairs, Kira!" before he even finishes, Goten is out of my room and running down the stairs.

"Goten, you cheater!" Kira yells, running after him. I hold back a laugh as I get up and walk out the door.

Ever since Bulma gave me that vial, sensing energy has been easy. I've been able to do things like I never lost my sight in the first place, but it bothers me that I can't see anything. Maybe I will get my sight back- one day...

* * *

Once I downstairs I listen to Goten and Kira argue over who cheated, and who lost their race.

"You cheated!" Kira accuses.

"No I didn't!" Goten defends.

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"No, you didn't!"

"Yes, I did...wait!" Goten's voice raises in panic.

Kira laughs. "Haha I caught you!"

"No fair!" Goten protests, I can sense him crossing his arms.

"Alright, you two; knock it off, " I order, making them stop. I feel Mom's energy come in the room along with plates of food in her hands. "Morning, Mother."

"Good morning, Gohan." she responds, placing the plates on the table. She walks over to Goten and Kira, who are probably sticking their tongue out at one another.

"You two cut it out this instant and go to the table," Mom ordered.

"But he started it..." Kira mutters under her breath.

"Akirana Son, what did you say?!" Mom screeched making us all flinch.

"Nothing, Mama," Kira says innocently, scurrying to the table next to me. I was struggling not to laugh.

"Happy birthday, my darlings!" announces Mom. I feel the energy of a stack of pancakes- along with the energy of 7 candles.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear, Goten and Kira! Happy Birthday to you!" Mom sings. "How old are you?"

"Seven!" Goten and Kira shout concurrently.

"What's your boy/girlfriends first name?" I add with a smirk.

"Kira likes Trunks!" teases Goten. Even though I can't see it, I know Kira is blushing.

"No I don't! He's a jerk!" Kira defends, sounding a lot like Mom.

"Well that explains why you argue a lot. You don't like him...You love him."

"Shut it, Goten!" Kira growls.

"Just stop arguing to blow of the candles," I tell them. When they were finally peaceful, we started eating breakfast. Afterwards, I went to my room, awent he twins went to theirs.

* * *

There was a faint knock on my door before it opened. I could feel Mom's energy so I casted my attention away from a brail book I was trying to understand. She walked over to my bed and sat on it softly

"Are you alright, Mother?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she coughs. "I just came here to see if you would take Goten, Kira and maybe Trunks out for a bit..."

"Alright," I nod. "Let me just get dressed and tell them."

"If you need me- I'm gonna take Nimbus to Bulma's later," she informs before getting up and walking out the room.

I walk to my dresser, pulling out my normal shirt and pants, but I hold my head in pain when it feels like something hit it.

_I open my eyes and I saw a bright light that was in my face. Wait...I can see a bright light? What's going on...? Suddenly an image of Mom appeared...she looks sick and pale. What's is this all about?_

I let go of my head and shake it. What the heck was that all about? Was the vision trying to warn me about something...? Mom's energy has been off the edge lately. I been thinking it has been a cold, but could it be something else...? I'll ask her when we get back.

I take a quick shower and toss on my clothes and shoes before putting my shades over my eyes. I walk out my room, heading over to Goten and Kira's. I opened it and feel the twins on their own beds.

"Hey, are you two coming or what?"

"Yeah!" they jump up and ran out.

I chuckle before following. "Mom! We're leaving!"

"Alright, have fun!" she yells back.

After that we walk out the door and I shut it behind us. Goten and Kira hop on my shoulders, and I float up, fly off toward Capsule Corp.

**Thanks for reading! Seeya next time! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bri: I never said I'd make her really sick :p**

**Kaitlyn:I sure did! You'll know in this chapter and he will eventually : D**

**3pic Dragon Ball: Indeed : )**

**angelnieves1656: I won't kill her but even if I did Gohan would still train, He has little ones to protect : D**

**Ern Estine 13624 :Thanks!**

**Pocketpirate: Neither can I and Me too : )**

* * *

**Serena: You a real Sailor Scout, Kaitlyn! Thanks fo your help!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

I land on the balcony, where I feel Bulma's energy. Goten and Kira jump off me to go hug the scientist.

"Hi Bulma," they greet.

"Hey, you two! Happy birthday!" She tells them. I feel her look over in my direction, "Hey, Gohan."

I wave at her. "Hi, Bulma. Can Trunks come with us?"

"Sure. Where are you heading?"

I pause. I didn't really think about where we were gonna do...

"Not sure...Maybe the amusement park?" I suggest.

"Sounds like fun. I'll go get him," Bulma turned before stopping suddenly. "I almost forgot! Goten, Kira, catch!"

I felt the energies of two capsules being caught by Goten and Kira. I hear a loud noise, with most likely means that the twins opened the capusles. I suddenly feel the energies of two gi's.

"So what do they look like?" I ask.

"I gave Goten a smaller gi the resembles your dad's, and Kira got a female version of it. Goten has long-sleeves, and Kira's gi looks just his except for the color. Your dad had dark blue so I gave her sky blue.

"Cool!" the twins exclaim.

"Goten!" I heard Trunks' voice shouted running toward my brother. He looks in the direction of Kira.

I rest my head on the railing. "This will be good..."

"Hello, Kirana."

"Boxer Breifs," Kira crosses her arms. I chuckle lightly.

"Can't even be nice on your birthday?" Trunks asks her.

"Can't even be a gentlemen on it?" She asks back, moving her hands on her hips.

I was holding back a huge laugh. "Okay, break it up. Trunks, do you want to come with us to the amusement park?"

"Sure, Gohan." he accepts.

Goten and Kira hop back on my shoulders, and I begin to float up. I feel Trunks right next to me.

"Bye, Bulma." both twins say. "Thank you."

"Later, Mom," Trunks calls.

We all start fly toward the amusement park.

* * *

After about an hour or two I turn to them.

"You guys hungry?" I ask.

"Yeah!"

I saw this coming... "How about we get some hotdogs and fries to hold you off till later?"

"Okay, but let's hurry! I want to ride the BrainWasher," Kira urged.

I laugh. "Okay." I turn to go and noticed a power level running and the sound of whistles.

"Come back here, Kid!"

"Leave me alone!" A little girl's voice said. Before I could move I felt her bump into me. By her power level, I could tell she was most likely the same age as Goten and Kira.

"We going to find your parents!" the man yelled again.

I lowered my head and gave her a smile. "Oh thanks goodness, I found you."

"You know this kid?"

"Yeah, this my little cousin. She must have gotten lost in the crowd. Thank you ever so much for finding her." I began to pull her to the table, leaving the man confused.

I sit down, and put the little girl in front of me. "What's your name?"

She sniffs. "I'm Ro-Rosella."

I tilt my head. "Rose petals?"

"I said Rosella!" she says louder.

I smile gently. "Hello, Rosella. My name is Gohan."

"I'm Kira and this my brother, Goten, and his friend, Trunks." Kira introduces.

"Where are your parents?" I question.

"I'm not here with them. I snuck in here," she said.

"So you don't have any parents?" asks Goten.

"No," she answers softly.

"Well you can hang out with us. Gohan will find you a family. Won't you, Gohan?" Trunks asks me.

I nod. "Sure. Come on."

* * *

After the kids finally got tired, I pick Goten and Kira up while Trunks carries Rosella all up, and we fly towards capsule corp. I go to the lawn door and open it.

"Surprise!" I hear lots of people yell. I felt the energies of the Z-fighters. "Happy Birthday, Goten and Kira!"

"Happy birthday, my angels!" Mom chimes. She sounds better, and that made me smile.

"Thank you, Mama!" Goten and Kira both climb down and hug her.

"So what do you want to do before you officially turn 7?" I ask them.

"Bother Uncle Geta/Eat food!" they yell.

"Don't touch me, Akirana." Vegeta growls. He is the only one who calls her by her full name, but he knows he loves her.

"Bulma, Can I talk to you?" I walk up the scientist.

"Sure, Gohan."

She pulls me to the back. "What's up?"

"Well, I found this little girl named Rosella, and I was hoping you could take her in...?" I say nervously.

"You mean the little blonde Trunks brought in?"

"I guess..." After 7 years she still can't get the fact that I really can't see...I'm getting too old for this.

"I would love too. All I got to do is get some of Vegeta's and my blood so I can put in her, and she can join the family."

"Thanks, Bulma!" I give her hug. The sound of glass breaking broke it up when I heard the twins yelling. I sprint in the room and feel Mom on the ground; I kneel beside her.

"Mother, what's wrong?"

"I got a bad flu," She groans.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I took her hand.

"It wouldn't have mattered anyway. It's not bad, but I'll have it for a short while," she coughs.

"Mommy!" Goten and Kira both hug her. "Please don't leave us."

"I'll be fine my angels. Just listen to your brother till I get better. Okay?"

"We promise." they answer together.

* * *

It's been a month, and I grab my book bag, placing my glasses on my face to cover my eyes.

"Time for school you three!" I hear Mom yell. Her flu was finally gone, and she wanted us to go to school. I never thought she would do this until I realize that she wants grandkids. I go downstairs with Goten and Kira right behind me. I kiss my mother before running outside and calling Nimbus. Goten and Kira jump on, and I get on the back. The floating cloud zooms away toward the town where our schools are, Satan city.

**Thanks for reading! Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
